Relvelations After The Beach
by Akasha721
Summary: Ryo has admitted his feelings for Dee. Will JJ and Drake do the same when they all return to work?
1. Chapter 1

**Revelations After the Beach**

I do not own Fake; this is a story about what happens after our boys, leave the beach.

DrakexJJ

DeexRyo

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you believe Ryo finally gave in to Dee?" Drake glances over at JJ to see how he is taking it.

"Uh…yeah but that doesn't mean the two of them are going to last. Dee-sempai is going to get tired of keeping it hidden from everyone, just watch and see. When that happens, then he will realize he needs someone like me."

Drake sighs, "You know JJ, you should give up on Dee. He will never return your feelings and as long as you chase after him, you will never be happy."

JJ sits up in his seat and turns, looking at Drake, "I'll never give up on the most wonderful man in the world. I know when he gets tired of Mr. Stick in the mud; he'll come to me with open arms."

Drake laughs, "Now I know you're delusional. Dee didn't run after Ryo for two years to get tired of him and come to you. Why don't you find someone that loves you, for you?"

"Do you know someone that loves me for me, Drakey-poo? I would really like to meet him." JJ bats his eyes at Drake in a playful way.

"Well, uh…there might be someone right under your nose, but you're so hung up on Dee, you can't see him."

JJ looks slyly at Drake. "I would like to have a man of my own, so if you know of someone, I'm listening." He knew he was right! Drake has been acting a little jealous, whenever he talked about Dee lately. _'Come on Drake if you have something to say, just say it, please!'_

"Ah, JJ, how the hell should I know! I'm just your partner, not your love advisor."

"Yeah, you're right." JJ sighs deeply, "Drop me off at home Drake; I'm feeling a little tired, after the beach and all that sun."

"But I…I thought you were coming by my house for dinner tonight. If you're that tired I can do all the cooking, so you can get some rest. It might not be as good as yours, but I'll try."

JJ looks at Drake, "You know you can't cook sempai. I think it will just be best if I head home, so I can get a good night's sleep. You need your rest too you know." He lies back and closes his eyes. _'Drake_ _can be so dense sometimes.'_ He loves spending time with him, but it is getting harder and harder to pretend all he feels for his partner is friendship.

Drake glances over at JJ once again, as he closes his eyes. "_I swear, sometimes JJ can be so dense! How can he not know I might want to be with him? When he kissed me that day, I was a little shock, but I didn't hate it, no I didn't hate it at all. Every since then, all I can think about is feeling his lips on mine. I never knew a man's lips, could be as soft as or softer than a woman's'."_

"What do you plan on doing about dinner? We could order something and that way neither one of us has to cook. I'm kind of exhausted myself. Why don't we order in and we can watch some videos until you fall asleep. I can camp out on the couch at your place tonight, how does that sound?"

"You just don't want to go home along, do you?"

Drake chuckles, "It's just that we've been together all day and I'm not ready to be by myself yet. I don't know, maybe I drank to much but I don't want to face a empty house tonight. You understand don't you?"

"Yeah, I understand, you can spend the night at my place. Why don't we stop by Johnny's and pick something up for dinner, my treat, okay?"

"Nah, that's okay. Since we're going to your place I'll pay for dinner I don't mind JJ, you can get it next time."

JJ chuckles, "This is almost like a date, Drakey, you better be careful. I might read more into it than is there." He smiles as he closes his eyes once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee and Ryo are in the office the next morning going over paperwork when Drake, knocks on the doorframe.

"Good morning you two, I see you're none the worst for wear. Have you seen JJ?"

Dee looks up at him with a puzzled look on his face. "Why is it you always lose your partner Drake? He hasn't been here this morning."

"I saw him when I came back with our coffee; I think he was on his way to Jim's office." Ryo smiles up at Drake, "Uh, Drake, Dee and I haven't told anyone at the precinct about us yet, so if you and JJ could…you know"

Dee laughs, "He was feeling brave yesterday, but today he's lost his nerve."

"Don't worry Ryo; I won't say anything about the two of you. Your secret is safe with me."

Ryo looks at Dee and although he is playing it off, he can see the hurt in his eyes. He thinks to himself that he cannot keep hurting this man like this and comes to another decision.

He smiles at Dee, "Who would you say is the biggest gossip in the 27th?"

He looks at Drake and they both say, "Janet!" Dee laughs and Drake joins him. "Remember when Allen got Cindy pregnant? Somehow Janet found out and it was all over the station before the end of the day!" Drake laughs harder, "Even Allen's wife, found out before he did. Boy did the fur fly then. Did Cindy ever find out it was her that told everybody?"

"I don't know, but remember Cindy never did come back after that. One day Janet is going to catch it and open her mouth at the wrong time about the wrong person." Dee is still laughing as Ryo shakes his head at both men.

"You two are too much; excuse me I have to take care of something." He gets up and walks out the door, leaving the two detectives in fits of laughter over Janet and her gossiping ways.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Having come down to the first level of the precinct he has decided to get the rumor started. He takes a deep breath, as he waits for the people to finish talking. _'It's now or never._'

Ryo walks over to Janet, at the front desk. "Hi Janet, how is everything going?" He leans on her desk as he smiles at her with his chin in his hand.

"Hi Ryo, everything's fine with me, how about you?" She leans down and looks him in the eye. "You know, I'm still waiting on that coffee, you promised me. When do you think we can go for one? Wait, where is your partner? If you're here, he must not be too far behind."

"Oh don't worry about Dee; he's in the office with Drake. If you like, I could get you some coffee from the vending machine. I don't think it would be wise for me to take you out for coffee, you know how jealous Dee is, about things like that."

"Unfortunately I do, I've seen how he looks daggers at anyone that come within ten feet of you. When are you going to let him down easy Ryo? You shouldn't give the man false hope like that, it's cruel."

"What makes you think I'm giving him false hope, Janet? You should know I'm not that kind of person and I am far from cruel, wouldn't you say?" He gives her a coy smile.

"Ryo! Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I don't know, what do you think I'm saying?" He gives her a mischievous look.

"You and Dee of course! You and Dee are lovers aren't you!"

"Shhh, keep your voice down, do you want the whole place to know?"

"No, of course not, but when Ryo and please, give me details. We have a pool going so I want to know if I won or not. Dee must be happy as a lark! I'm so happy for the two of you Ryo, and I won't tell a soul, I promise.

"I know I can trust you Janet, by the way, have you seen JJ? That's the reason I came down here, his partner is looking for him."

"No, but if I do, I'll tell him, if I see him."

"Well, I guess I'll get back upstairs then. See you later, Janet."

"Bye Ryo and mum's the word!"

Ryo turns and heads for the stairway and stops on the second step and turn around. He can see Janet talking to two other officers, while wildly making hand gestures.

"_That should take care of that. Telephone or teleJanet, either way everyone should know in an hour."_ He laughs as he strolls back to his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ is on his way back up to his desk, when Janet calls out to him.

"Hey JJ, Drake is looking for you. Did you hear about Dee and Ryo?"

JJ stops and looks at her, he knows she is the precinct's gossip goddess. She couldn't hold water if it were frozen. "Oh, you mean about them being a couple? Yes I found out yesterday, how did you find out?"

"Oh I have my ways too, you know. I guess that means you have to give up on Dee now."

JJ waves his hand at her, "They are not married you know. Besides I give it a few weeks, tops."

She laughs, as the silver haired man heads for the stairway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ goes to his desk setting the box down and beings to go over the reports Jim has given him. As he is digging in the box, Drake comes up behind him. "Why didn't you tell me you were going down too forensics, I was looking for you."

JJ looks at him over his shoulder and smiles, "Well I'm here now, so what do you want, sempai?"

As Drake runs his finger through his hair, he looks at the box and at the desk, anywhere but at JJ. "Nothing, I ah…I was just wondering where you were. Oh yeah, Ryo wants us to keep it too ourselves about him and Dee."

JJ laughs, "I think it's a little late for that. Janet just told me about the two of them when I was on my way back here."

"What! How did she find out?"

"She didn't tell me, but she knows. So what if everyone finds out? Ryo is such a wuss, he should be proud to have Dee-sempai, by his side."

Drake looks at him, "I'm going to the roof, I'll see you later!" He turns and storms off leaving a confused JJ to stare at his back.

'_What's got into him now?' I'll never understand Drake-Sempai.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you going to finish your work Dee, or are you going to watch me for the whole shift?" Ryo has his head down as he speaks to his partner.

Dee throws a pencil at him as he grins. "I always watch you, you know that. That's why you have to do most of the work, you're very distracting Ryo."

He smiles at the younger man, "Maybe I should go in the CI room and then you can get some work done."

"Nah, I'll go smoke a cigarette and come back with a vengeance, okay?" He looks at Ryo, as if waiting for permission.

He sits back in his chair and puts the end of the pencil that Dee threw at him in his mouth licking the tip. He looks at Dee as he does this and smiles. "Go ahead, but when you come back, I expect a little…more out of you."

"Now I don't know if I want to leave at all. When you look at me like that, I find you more irresistible."

Ryo laughs as he tosses the pencil at Dee, "You are too easy, just hurry back and don't smoke too much."

Dee gets up from his seat, walks over to his lover, and kisses him on top of his head as he leaves out heading for the roof.

He's walking to the stairway when Ritz stops him. "Congratulations Dee, I heard about you and Ryo. I know how long you waited for this. Good luck!" She pats his arm and walks down the hall as Dee looks at her with his mouth open.

As he goes up the stairs Nat is coming down, "You go boy, I knew he didn't have a chance against you." He laughs as he continues down.

Dee yells for him to wait up, "You're the second person to say that to me. Where did you hear about me and Ryo?"

"Man, it's all over the precinct, everybody knows. Its true right, you and Ryo did get together finally…right?" He looks at Dee with a big grin on his face.

Dee looks at him with a big shit eating grin and nods. "Well yeah, but I didn't think everyone was in on it. I guess JJ must have told."

"Who cares? You're together and that's all that matters, congratulations man." He turns going down the steps and Dee heads for the roof.

He stops in the doorway lighting his cigarette before going out. He spots Drake, leaning over the ledge, smoking also.

He walks over to him and leans next to him. "I guess JJ told about me and Ryo. I hope he doesn't get too upset with everyone knowing about us. I myself, I don't care, but I think he is going to have a fit, when he finds out."

Drake looks up at him, "When JJ came back, he said Janet told him about, the two of you. I don't think he's the source. We were on the beach; anyone could have seen the two of you and come to that conclusion. You ever thought about that. Ryo did grab you, in a lip lock, if he can do that out in the open, he shouldn't care who knows."

"Yeah, he was pretty bold yesterday. You know, you're right! If he denies it, then I know he'll never admit, to being with me. What am I going to do, man. Shit, this is so fucked up right now."

"Relax, don't jump the gun. He might not deny anything. Maybe this is what he needs, to admit his feelings for you. Ryo really does care for you Dee. You should have some faith in him, he might just surprise you."

Dee looks over at his fellow detective and nods, "Yeah, you're right, I should." He sighs and thinks, Ryo is going to be upset and if he is then he will be upset with Ryo, for denying their feelings for each other.

"Whatever, if he does deny it, then I know I'll be pissed off at him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Revelations After The Beach 2**

I do not own Fake

XXXXXXX

Chapter 2

XXXXXX

Ryo is standing in the CI room, holding court, when Dee and Drake walk up. He is laughing with a slight blush, on his handsome face and everyone is teasing him about Dee.

Marty is standing next to him, "You made me lose twenty bucks, man. I thought you would never give in to that playboy."

Karen chuckles, "Dee hasn't been, what you would call a playboy, since Ryo started Marty, so don't say that! He's kidding Ryo, don't listen to him."

Ryo smiles at them, "I not worried about that, I know how he feels about me. Marty's just mad because he bet against him. Sorry Marty, you know how persistent Dee can be when he wants something."

Ted laughs, "Well I knew how he could be, so I didn't lose. Cheer up the first round is on me. Ritz you're coming to celebrate with us aren't you?" He looks at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Dee walks up, "What's going on?" He looks at Ryo, as he blushes deeper.

"Somehow, everyone found out about us and now they want to have a drink after work, in our honor." He slides his arm around Dee's waist to the surprise of everyone, including Dee.

Dee looks down at Ryo as he looks up at him. He gives the blonde a loving smile, kisses the top of his head quickly, and looks at everyone with a smirk, "Sure, that's the least you lunkheads can do. Betting on our relationship is cold dudes, but I got what I want, so right now, I could care less." He laughs as he brings Ryo in, close to his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drake looks over at JJ standing alone at his desk and walks over to him. "You okay with this JJ?" He puts his hand out stroking his shoulder.

JJ smiles up at him, "Yes, of course I am. Look at Ryo's face, Drake. He looks as if he is in heaven. I didn't notice before, but he really does love Dee-sempai. It's written all over his face. I think he loves Dee, even more than Dee loves him, if that is possible."

Drake looks over at the smiling couple as they accept the well wishes of everyone. He can tell they were indeed, very much in love. However, he couldn't tell who love the other more; they both seem to have a special glow.

"Are you going to the bar after work?" He looks at JJ with a slight frown on his face.

JJ sighs, "I guess so. I don't want Dee-sempai to think I'm not happy for him. I'll just have one drink and then leave discreetly. I doubt if I will be missed, with the two of them gushing all over each other."

Drake smiles at the younger man "Don't be a sore loser JJ. You don't want their pity do you?"

JJ looks up at him with big blue eyes swimming with unshed tears. "Is that what you think Drakey, you think I should be pitied?"

"No JJ, I'm saying if you go there and mope around or leave after one drink they will feel sorry for you." He puts his arm around his partner's shoulder and leads him to his chair. "Have a seat and we will finish up what we're doing, that way we won't have much to do when we come in tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay Drakey, let's get started." They could hear the Chief telling everyone to get back to work.

"What the hell are you doing out here! This is no time to be socializing. This is a police station you numbskulls! Get back to work ladies!" He bites down on his cigar and cuts his eyes at Dee and Ryo as they try to sneak back into their office. "You two, in my office now!" He turns on his heels and heads back to his office with Dee and Ryo following reluctantly behind.

The Chief walks behind his desk and tells Dee to close the door. "Have a seat you two. I called you in here to tell you, you have to keep a low profile about your relationship. If Rose finds out, he may try to separate the two of you. I don't want that and I know you don't either. Randy if he does try and separate you, I want you to be the one that volunteers to go."

Dee and Ryo look at each other and then at the Chief. Dee jumps up, "Why does he have to go Chief, if anything I'll be the one to leave, not Ryo!"

Chief Smith sits back smiling as he pulls his cigar out of his mouth. "That's what I thought, and that's what the Commissioner will expect you to do. That way, he gets you out of his hair and out of his way, to harass Randy. You catch my drift. If he tries to separate the two of you, it will be up to you, as to who leaves and who stays. I'm thinking if Randy here says he will leave, then Rose just might change his mind."

Both men smile at the Chief and each other, understanding exactly what he means. Dee stands and puts his hand out, "Thanks Chief, we're grateful for your help in this, Sir."

Ryo smiles at him and puts his hand out "Yeah Chief, thank you."

He stands as he shakes hands with both men, "Don't thank me, I just don't want my squad broken up, besides I have you trained the way I like and it will be a hell of a job to get someone else, as good as the two of you are together. I'm doing this for myself too, you know." He gives the detectives a wink and tells them to get out of his office. "Oh by the way, what time is everyone going to be at the bar? I might stop by for a drink too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ is sitting at the table drinking a beer, while everyone else is having a good time, at Dee and Ryo's expense. Drake is sitting next to him sipping on his second beer since he has already drunk his shot of tequila. He looks at JJ, "Cheer up man. You should try to have some fun, moping isn't going to help you." He picks up his glass and drains his beer. "I'm going to get another pitcher of beer and a shot. You want anything, while I'm there?"

The silver haired man looks up at Drake, "Yeah, bring me a double shot of tequila; I might as well get drunk, since I don't have to work tomorrow." Drake pauses as he gets up, "are you sure about this, JJ? I mean you don't usually drink tequila. That's my drink."

"Now who's the party pooper? I want something stronger than beer right now and I want tequila. If you don't want to get it, I'll get it myself!"

"Fine I'll get your damn tequila, don't have a hissy fit!" He turns and storms off to the bar. _'Man I hope he doesn't get too drunk tonight because I know he's not use to having a hangover_.'

He walks past Ryo as he goes to the bar and the younger man turns and follows him. "What's up Drake, having fun?" He has his back to the bar as he looks out over the crowd. "I thought everyone would be snickering behind my back if I gave in to Dee, but they all seem as if they're happy for us." He laughs, "Who would have thunk it!"

Drake pats him on the shoulder, "By the way people are laughing and joking, they must have wanted the two of you together. I don't think it's any reflection on you, but Dee has been here a long time and mostly everyone likes him, so they wanted him to have you. That's one of the reasons I won. I wanted him to be with you too. I knew it would make him happy."

Ryo throws his head back and laughs, "I'm happy to oblige you Drake. Doesn't anyone think I might be happy to have Dee in my life too?"

"Of course Ryo, that goes without saying." He turns and orders double and single shots of tequila and a pitcher of beer. He turns back to Ryo, "You're a good guy Ryo and I have never heard anyone say a bad thing about you. Everyone likes you and wants you to be happy. Why do you think everyone is here right now? There's not this many people here, when there's a retirement party."

Ryo sobers and looks over at JJ. "I wouldn't say everyone, Drake. Right now JJ doesn't look too happy, for us. I thought he had given up on Dee after yesterday, but he seems down in the dumps. He's been that way all day, if you ask me."

Drake looks over at his partner and sighs, "Yeah well, he's that way now but he'll perk up soon." He thanks the bartender and picks up his drink and the pitcher, looks at Ryo and says, "Will you grab that other glass for me?" Ryo looks down at the double shot and smiles at Drake, "You're drinking doubles now Drake?" He picks up the drink and follows him to the table.

"Drake smile over at JJ, "Nah, that's for JJ. He wants something stronger than beer. I'm drinking singles right now, with beer chasers."

Ryo looks down at the drink and over at JJ. The silver haired sniper looks as if his world has come crashing in. However, Ryo refuses to feel the slightest bit of guilt. Before JJ came to the 27th, Ryo knew he was in love with Dee. From the first time, he looked in his eyes saying he had some Japanese in him, he knew he was attracted to his partner. He didn't think Dee was gay or anything but he knew his taste bordered on his own sex, but he didn't want to admit it to himself or others. This was something he had to work out for himself.

Dianna Spacey helped him along the way; she made him see how much he was hurting Dee by denying his feelings, and that was something he didn't want to do.

He loves Dee with all his heart and now being with him seems so natural, he wonders why it took him so long to come to terms with his sexuality.

He smiles down at JJ, as he places the drink in front of him. "Here you go JJ, good thing you don't have to work tomorrow." He takes his seat at the glass-covered table, looking for his glass, so he can have a fresh drink of beer. "Where is the server, we need some of these glasses removed to make room for new ones."

JJ thanks Ryo as he raises his glass to his lips, he takes a sip and looks out on the floor. "There she is over there. Hum…it looks like I'm not the only one that thinks Dee-sempai, is a greek god. She's to busy flirting with the customers, to do her job."

Ryo turns his head and looks in the direction JJ is looking and he can see he is right. He feels a flash of jealousy for a moment and then chuckles. "Well you know he is a magnet for both sexes, so what can I say. Although this table does need to be cleared, I don't want to interrupt her when she's on a mission."

JJ downs his tequila and looks at Ryo, "You are too nice for your own good Ryo. You need to go over there and rescue Dee-sempai from that succubus. She might try to get him to go in the back with her, you never know."

Ryo stares at him and so does Drake. "JJ, if Ryo were worried about Dee I think he would go over there, but he's sure Dee isn't going to cheat, so what's your problem?" Drake is scowling at his partner as he takes a sip of his beer. His shot has been long gone and he is getting a buzz.

JJ looks at him with a lopsided grin on his face, "Ryo needs help with knocking the flies off Dee-sempai. I should go over there and tell her to stay away, because he belongs to Ryo."

"Uh…JJ, I'm fine, so don't worry about it. Finish your drink, besides Dee can take care of himself." Ryo looks over at the two as they talk and see the woman slide her hand up Dee's arm.

JJ sees it to and jumps from his seat. "DEE-SEMPAI, RYO IS WAITING FOR YOU!!"

Everyone turns and looks at JJ and then at Dee, who has a surprised look on his face. He looks at the table and sees Ryo with his face in his hands and his shoulders shaking. He looks over at the server and excuses himself.

Drake is chuckling as he tries to hide behind his beer, thinking, JJ should not have had that tequila. Ryo is trying to cover his mouth so no one hears him laughing.

Dee walks over to the table with a smirk on his face, "You didn't have to yell like that JJ. What's wrong with you!?" He looks over at his lover and touches him on the shoulder. I know you're laughing Ryo, so quit trying to hide it."

"Well, Mr. Wonderful, I didn't think you should be flirting with that cow, while Ryo is sitting here all alone, waiting for you! You're no longer a single man, you know."

Ryo looks up in his face as he wipes his eyes, "You did stay too long with her you know. As a matter of fact I think you were keeping her from doing her job, Koi." He is grinning up at his lover as Dee scowls at JJ with malice in his eyes. The blonde puts his hand up and pulls him down in his seat.

"Ryo, what are you saying, you know I don't want anybody but you!" He puts his arm around Ryo's neck and gives him a bear hug and a noggie, effectively mussing his hair. "Dee, Dee, stop you're choking me!" Ryo is laughing and the other two at the table join in.

Drake looks over at JJ, as he laughs at the new couple and smiles. JJ is going to be okay, if he can laugh as the two plays with each other. He sips his beer as he watches JJ, something he has been doing a lot of lately. One day he is going to tell JJ how he really feels. However, right now he has to sort it out for himself. He knows he wants JJ to be happy and hates to see him brood over Dee and Ryo's relationship. JJ means the world to him, but he is over the moon for Dee and it is hard to get him to see reason, when it came to him.

"Drake, what are you thinking so hard about?" Dee looks at him with a question in his eyes. "You better not be thinking about how to embarrass me, like your dorky partner did just now."

"Hey, who you calling dor…dorky? I was hel…helping Ryo…Ryo out!" JJ is obviously, not feeling any pain at the moment. Drake looks over at him with dread. A drunk JJ is a, _tell it like it is_, JJ and he may say something, he will regret later.

"I think you've had enough partner. You need some water right now." He gets up, as the server Anna, comes to the table. "Is everything alright Dee, can I get you something? She is smiling at Dee and ignoring the others.

Ryo narrows his eyes at her and before he can say anything JJ speaks up. "Yes…for one you can…clear, this." He waves his arm to include the table filled with empty glasses. "And then you can bring everyone a fresh drink! I hope that's not too hard for you. That is your job, right?"

"JJ, that's en…" Ryo cuts Dee off, by putting his hand on his arm.

"I would like a drink also." He puts his arm around Dee's shoulders as he looks up at her. He has a possessive hold on Dee as he smiles. "Dee wants a beer and JJ wants tequila, I want both. What about you Drake what do you want, now that we have her attention?"

Drake looks up sheepishly; "Uh…I want some water for my partner and another shot." He looks over at Ryo and can tell he is pissed off at the woman, and JJ is not cutting her any slack either.

She looks down at Ryo and turns pink, "I'll clean this up right away and get your drinks." She picks up as many glasses as she can and puts them on a tray. Ryo stands and grabs the empty beer pitchers and smiles over at her, "let me help you." He heads towards the bar with her trailing behind with the other glasses balancing on her tray.

As he sets the pitchers on the bar he turns to her smiling, "Don't forget our drinks, okay?" he turns to go when she puts her hand out touching his arm. "Are you and Dee together? I mean are the two of you seeing each other?"

He cocks his head to one side as he answers, "Everyone you see here came to celebrate the fact we are lovers. I know that's putting it a little raw, but there it is. Dee belongs to me as I belong to him. We're not just seeing each other, it goes deeper than that. I know you are attracted to him, but I have to say, you are wasting your time." Ryo puts his hand on her shoulder, "You seem like a nice person and I would hate for you to get hurt, but Dee is off limits to you and anyone else that think they can have him." He turns to walk back to his table, stops and looks at her over his shoulder, "Oh yeah, bring some more glasses if you would, please."

Anna nods her head, as she watches the blonde walk away and goes to Dee, putting both arms around his neck from behind and Dee reaches up, stroking them lovingly.

She turns her head away as she orders drinks for the men, oh well he isn't the only man in the bar tonight and she knows, all of them couldn't possibly be into other men as those two were. She turns with a smile, knowing before the night is over she will have made a conquest because she always does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo walks up behind Dee and encircles his shoulders as he whispers in his ear. "You're a bad boy, Koibito. You shouldn't lead people on like that. You know how sexy you are. Do I have to keep my eye on you now?"

Dee strokes his hand as he chuckles at his lover. "Can I help it if she was flirting with me? I promise it was going nowhere. In fact, I was waiting on you to join me, until JJ yelled out for me. I have to admit, I didn't see that coming." He laughs and sticks his hand in JJ hair ruffling it.

JJ puts his hand out and slaps Dee hand away. "You get away with far more then I would allow you to, greek-god. Ryo has more patience than I do. I had to bring you back, while he would have let you flirt with that bimbo, all night."

Ryo puts his chin on Dee's head and looks at JJ, "I trust Dee, JJ but if he thought he was going to flirt with her all night, he would have been highly mistaken. Ryo don't play that."

Dee turns his head looking up at him, "Ryo don't what??"

He pulls up dropping his hands from around Dee and slaps him on the head. "You heard me. How would you like it, if I flirted with every woman I see?" He takes his seat next to Dee and pouts.

"Ahh Ryo you look so cute!" He pulls Ryo in his arms and kisses him on the lips as he tries to struggle away, then gives up and melts in Dee's arms.

"Oh Dee." Ryo opens his mouth as Dee slides his tongue inside.

Drake looks at the two, "We don't need to see that! You should get a room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna puts the drinks in front of the men and looks over at the two lovers as they kiss, completely oblivious to those around them. JJ reaches in his pocket, pulls out a bill, and hands it to her. "This one is on me."

Drake smiles at his partner. He's happy JJ has finally come to terms with Dee and Ryo being a couple, now maybe he can move forward and notice he is not really, alone.

Drake pours another beer and puts his arm around the back of JJ's chair. He's listening to the conversation and enjoying being with, his best friends. He would trust any of them with his life and he knows they all feel, the same way.

He looks over at JJ, "Don't you think you've had enough to drink, JJ?"

"Don't fuss Drakey, I'm fine. I'm only drinking beer now, see!" He holds up a beer mug showing Drake that is still almost full. He smiles over at his partner and nods his head.

Ryo covers his mouth, as he yawns, "I'm ready to call it a night, how about you Dee?" He lays his head on his lover's shoulder, closing his beautiful onyx eyes.

"I'm with you love, if you're ready to go, so am I." He rubs the side of Ryo's face and sits up.

He looks at JJ and Drake, "We'll see you guys at work, Ryo and I are heading out." He puts his lover's jacket on his shoulders, as he leans against Dee.

JJ looks up at the two of them, "I don't work tomorrow, Dee-sempai. I'll see the two of you when I come back. Drakey and I are leaving too." He turns too his partner, "Right Drakey?"

Drake gives him a crooked smile and nods his head. "I'll see you guys at work tomorrow, so be careful driving home."

Ryo puts his arms around Dee's waist and his head, on his chest as Dee wraps an arm around his back. "Ryo isn't use to drinking this much either, so I'll be driving, don't worry."

He waves as he and Ryo say good-bye to some of the well- wishers and leave out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drake and JJ are driving to JJ's place, when Drake glances at him with a smile. "I was very proud of you tonight JJ. When you came out of your shell, you had a good time didn't you?"

JJ sighs, "I had no other choice, Drakey. You kept bugging me until I gave in and you know I try to do whatever you want me too." He lays his head back and closes his eyes with a smile on his handsome face.

"Uh, I know you don't have to work tomorrow, but do you mind if I crash out on your couch again? I don't want to go all the way back across town tonight."

"Of course not Drakey, you're always welcome to stay with me." He laughs as he looks at his partner, "You know you spend an awful lot of time at my house. Is there a reason for that?" Drake gives him a smile as he looks straight ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Revelations After The Beach 3**

This is what happens when you have too much too drink and you are with someone that floats your boat.

XXXXXX

Chapter 3

XXXXXX

JJ opens the door as he tries to stifle a yawn. He locks the door behind his partner, and removes his jacket.

"You know where everything is, so make yourself at home, Drakey. I'm going to take a shower. If you're hungry there's still some leftovers from last night, in the fridge."

He loosens his tie and pulls it off, as Drake looks at his back. He turns and goes into the kitchen to find something, because he wanted JJ to eat, so he would not be too sick, when he woke in the morning.

He takes his tie off, drops it on the back of a chair, and opens the fridge. Looking at everything, he settles on some of the chicken and cold potato salad.

He sets the table, puts some of the food on two plates, and pours two cups of coffee. He looks up as JJ comes back in the kitchen wearing a blue silk robe on. "I was coming to tell you the shower was free. I see you set us up with a meal. I didn't think I was hungry but everything looks so good. Thank you Drakey!" He pulls the towel down from his silver hair, puts it around his neck, picks up his coffee, and takes a sip.

"Umm, Drakey you remembered the cinnamon. I think I'm going to make you my personal chef. I love cinnamon in my coffee, thanks."

"How can I forget, that's the only way you like it." He smiles at JJ, "I do pay attention to you, you know." He picks up a chicken leg and takes a bite. He looks at JJ and thinks how cute he looks while sipping his coffee_._ "It doesn't take much, to please you."

"I'm sorry, but I love the taste and you put the right amount in too. I love you, sweet, sweet, Drakey!"

Drake blushes when he hears this and ducks his head down. He looks as though he is having an '_aw shucks'_ moment.

JJ is holding his cup with both hands when he notices the blush, on his partner's face. He looks at him over the rim, "Is that a blush I see, Drakey? Don't tell me I can make a manly man like you, blush!"

The blonde haired man waves his hand at JJ, "I'm not blushing, I'm just flushed from all the alcohol we had tonight." He does not look up at JJ, so he decides to tease Drake.

He slides his hand inside his robe, "I guess you could be right, I feel a little flushed myself. He strokes his own chest and throws his head back as he slides is hand up to his throat. "Maybe I should have had some ice in this coffee instead."

He allows his robe to fall open as he takes the towel from around his neck and lifts it, bringing it up to his head, allowing his robe to fall open more and reveal his naked chest. His nipple is peeking through the robe and Drake gets a full view of the harden nub. The rosy pinkness of it makes him aroused, as he thinks about how it will feel, rolling around on his tongue.

JJ puts the towel to the side, picks up his fork, puts some salad in his mouth, and moans at the taste. "Umm…this tastes so much better than it did last night Drakey, don't you think?"

Drake is looking at him with his mouth open and as JJ chews, he imitates his movement. He is now staring openly at the silver haired man, as if he is in a trance. JJ is enjoying himself, as he peeps at the older man, smiling slowly. "Uh, Drake you haven't eaten all your food yet. It's getting late and you still have to take a shower before you sleep." He gives his partner a sultry look, "Is it not…good?"

"Huh, I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry JJ what did you say."

JJ smiles and looks at him hard, _'I am beginning to think Drakey will go for me if I come at him the right way. I guess that kiss I gave him has him thinking hard, about me. Is that the reason he has been following me home, for the past week. Well, I'll find out tonight if what I think is true.'_

"I said you should hurry up so you can turn in for the night. You do still have to take your shower. I'll clean the kitchen, since you fixed the food, deal?"

Drake gets up from the table and looks down at JJ, "I think I'll take that shower. Somehow I feel, I can use it right about now!" He throws his napkin down on the table and pulls at his shirt, as he makes his way to the bathroom.

JJ tries to hold back his laughter, "I hope I left you enough hot water, Drakey!"

"I don't think that will be a problem!" He storms into the bathroom and slams the door. JJ cannot hold back any longer and laughs his head off at the blonde-haired man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drake is in the shower alternating between hot and cold. He mumbles under his breath about enticing silver haired teasers. _'I can't go on like this, something has got to give!_

As he lets the water cascades down his body, he thinks about his partner. JJ is such a sensual person that you cannot help but be turned on by him. He puts his hand against the wall and changes the temperature of the spray. He shivers under the flow of cold water and JJ is not far from his mind.

He looks over at the curtain, certain he heard his partner come in. '_Please, not now JJ! Don't be there…not now.'_

"Drakey, I brought you some pajamas to wear! Since you're always here I thought you may need them, I know mine are too small for you!" He looks over at the curtain that revels the outline of Drake's body, licking his lips as he gazes a little too long at his partner.

"Uh… thanks JJ, you can leave it on the toilet top, I'll get it. Oh yeah, how much do I owe you?" He is shivering under the cold water wanting the silver haired man to leave and stay at the same time. '_What the fuck! I'm going to freeze in here!'_

"Why would you owe me anything? Think of it as a gift for my houseguest and favorite partner." JJ is still watching the curtain wishing he were inside with Drake, stroking his muscular chest and tight abs. If only his partner would show the slightest bit of interest in him, he would be a happy camper.

Drake clears his throat, "Thanks man, I'll be out in a minute, okay?" When he hears the door close he exhales. He peeps over the side of the curtain and notices the pj's waiting on him and turns the water off. Stepping out of the tub he grabs a towel more for warmth then to dry his body. He wraps up in the towel fastening it around his slim waist, pulls his toothbrush out, and brushes his teeth.

He looks in the mirror and combs his hair back with his fingers. His eyes are staring back at him in confusion, just as his heart is doing. JJ is always on his mind and he can't understand why this is. He knows he is not gay and he is attracted to women. However, his partner is not a woman and yet…' he shakes his head and stares at his reflection, wondering if the kiss JJ gave him really meant anything to him or was he just letting off steam.

Drake touches his lips as he remembers the feel of the kiss as if it just happen, although it has been weeks. He groans as he drops his head down and places his hands on the edge of the sink.

JJ knocks on the door, "Drakey, are you coming out anytime soon? I wanted too talk to you, before we turned in for the night."

"I'll be out in a minute JJ, hold on, okay?"

"I'll be in the living room making up the sofa for you…unless you want to…" JJ chuckles and lets his voice trail off as he walks away.

Drake picks up the bottoms and slips them on. They fit nice and he picks up the top, looking at it critically. He doesn't sleep in t-shirts or anything covering his chest, even in the winter. He throws it over his shoulder and heads out to join his partner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ looks up as Drake enters. He smiles as he looks at him in the pajama pants. "Did the top not fit, Drakey?" He looks at him with a slight frown on his face. "The pants fit perfectly, I think. I hope you don't mind I picked out black ones.

"They fit alright and the color is fine. Do you have something cold to drink? I'm a little thirsty right now." He heads for the kitchen as he drops the top on the sofa in passing.

JJ cocks his head to one side as he watches the blonde haired man marveling at his strong back muscles, with small rivulets of water running down his back.

'_Oh Drakey, if you only knew how much I want to wrap my arms_ _around you right now.'_ He lets out a small sigh and turns back to the television, catching the late news.

Drake finds some imported beer, opens a bottle, takes a deep swallow, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He turns to the living room and yells out, "You want a beer JJ? They're nice and cold."

"No thanks, I've had enough for tonight but help yourself."

JJ leans back on the sofa and closes his eyes daydreaming about kissing his partner when Drake comes back in. He looks down at JJ and the small smile on his lips.

"Ah, JJ, you said you wanted to talk to me?" He sits down besides his partner, facing him as he runs his hand through his damp hair.

"Before you say anything, I want to say this. I know I've been spending a lot of time at your place lately. If you prefer that I go home after tonight, I understand." JJ is about to protest when he throws his hand up, stopping him.

"It's just that I like being with you and I don't want to be alone at my place, anymore. I like spending time with you JJ, but if you're tired of my company then, I understand. I'll make this my last time being an uninvited guest. I suppose I should spend time at my own place and if you want me to leave, I will."

JJ looks at the blonde-haired man in surprise. Drake has his hand wrapped around the beer he's been drinking and a scowl on his handsome face.

"Why would you think I don't enjoy your company, Drakey? I love when you invite yourself over the way you do. It saves me the trouble of asking you to stay." He moves closer to Drake, "You want to know something? I brought those pajamas for you over a month ago. I just didn't know how to give them to you."

Drake looks at his partner with a puzzled expression on his face. "You've had these for a month, why didn't you give them to me earlier?"

JJ looks down his lap, as he plays with the folds on his blue silk robe. "I didn't want you to get the wrong idea, you know…after the kiss and all." He blushes as he looks away from Drake.

Drake stares at JJ, as realization hits him! Could JJ, be feeling the same way he does? Maybe the kiss wasn't so spontaneous after all.

"You know we never did talk about, what happen on the roof that day. You want to talk about it, now?" Drake is feeling more confident now. If JJ really meant the kiss, he gave him maybe; there is hope for the two of them after all.

JJ looks up in Drake's smoky blue eyes and takes a deep breath. "Okay, why don't we. I'm not sorry about kissing you Drake and I know you're straight but at the time, I didn't care. At the time I may have been a little crazy but…I'll do it again!"

He jumps off the sofa and hastens to his bedroom, leaving Drake in total shock. He gets up behind JJ and hurries after his partner. Before JJ can close the door, Drake is standing with his hand out catching it. He pushes his way into JJ's room and grabs him from behind. JJ tries to wiggle away, as Drake wraps his arms around the struggling man. He holds JJ, as he puts his face on the side of his head.

"Why are you running from me, JJ? Are you afraid to tell me how you feel, is that it?" He buries his face in JJ's silver hair, trying to calm him down. "You want me to tell you how much I have wanted you, for these past weeks? Will that make you feel better?" Drake whispers in JJ's ear and he can feel the heat of his breath tearing him up inside.

"I've wanted you, before you kissed me. I have always wanted to be with you JJ, but I knew you wanted Dee and not me. Do you know how much it hurt, to watch you chase after him, when he didn't deserve to be in the same room with you? Every time he lashed out at you, it felt as if he was lashing out at me. I hurt when you hurt. That's why I am always by your side. I want to protect you, from all the hurt that life throws at you, JJ. I want to make you mine, I want you, JJ."

JJ drops his head down and tries to turn in his partner's arms but he is holding him tightly. He is afraid if he lets go he will vanish. "Drake, I didn't know…you never said anything and you are always with women. Why didn't you tell me how you feel about me, I don't understand." He tries to look at Drake over his shoulder but the older man has him in a firm grip.

Drake chuckles, "Can you remember the last time I was out with a woman? I can't, but try and remember." He loosens his hold enough for the silver haired man to turn and face him. He looks up in Drake's eyes, as his mouth opens and it dawns on him, Drake hasn't had a date in months. He has been with him almost day and night. He looks away and smiles with his head down.

"I really hadn't notice before but, it has been awhile. Is it because of me, Drakey? You care that much for me. I thought you…I mean, I. Hell, I'm confused now. First Ryo and now you…are you sure Drakey? Being with me is not like being with a woman you know. We're built differently, but I guess you already know that."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, JJ." The older man kisses the top of his head while stroking his back, "Are you feeling better now, with that revelation? I think we are meant to be together, what do you think?"

JJ smiles at him as he wraps his arms around Drake's waist. He tilts his head looking up at him, from passion-filled eyes, "I think I need another kiss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple days later at the precinct, Drake and JJ are on the fourth floor early in the morning.

Drake is sitting on his desk and JJ is looking up at him with adoration in his eyes. He's plays with a pencil as Drake leans down whispering in his ear.

Ryo pokes Dee in the ribs and nods in the couple's direction. "Look over there, Dee. What do you think is going on with those two?"

They are standing in the doorway of their private office watching. Dee raises his cup to his lips, "Duh, they're talking? So what?"

Ryo gives an exasperated sigh, "No dummy, look closer, see the expression on JJ's face?" Dee brings his cup down and looks again.

"Holy shit! Well, I'll be damn!" He looks over at Ryo who is smiling broadly. "I told you, didn't I?"

Ted walks up and says, "What are you looking at?" Dee nods at Drake and JJ. Ted turns towards them and stares in surprise. "Oh no! Not another one! Am I the only one that's straight around here?"


End file.
